


That Night on the Rooftop

by findmeinthevoid



Series: CYC [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Just Chilling, Memes, Vines, Weebs, a choose-your-chlonath story universe, and the others - Freeform, chilling, marvel vs dc, miraculous squad, nath as paon royale, nerds, references and name parodies, the scene mentioned in chapter 18, y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthevoid/pseuds/findmeinthevoid
Summary: Queen Bee and Paon Royale properly join the squadTakes place in chapter 18





	That Night on the Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for the fabulous 10Bendog who drew the most AMAZING [fanart](https://www.deviantart.com/10bendog/art/A-Choose-Your-Own-Clonath-Story-756092718) of the scene I mentioned (barely) in chapter 18. If you haven't checked it out already, go do it NOW. It's the most beautiful thing I've laid eyes on anfn,b,jnkj,nsgb,gj OTL TT_TT
> 
> also @10Bendog, I'm sorry this took me forever to do. I haven't been all that motivated in terms of this universe for some time and so it ended up taking me a lot longer than I'd have liked to ;n;

Chloe wasn’t sure when night patrol started, but she was pretty sure it didn’t mean half an hour before the evening sun had even started to dip below the horizon. Paon couldn’t have been sitting there for less than fifteen minutes by the time Queen Bee arrived. She’d initially planned to arrive fashionably late, then decided it best not to risk making a bad impression on Ladybug and show up first, before everyone else. Only now Paon had beat her to it.

“Hi again,” he waved cheerily.

“Hello,” she waved back with slightly less enthusiasm. “Eager much?”

He shrugged semi-apologetically.

“What can I say? I’ve only dreamed of this for the last fourteen years of my life.”

“Me too, I guess,” she sighed. “How long do you think it’s going to take them to show up?” she asked, suddenly awkward and wanting the others to arrive so she wouldn’t be alone in this ridiculously uncomfortable situation.

“Not too long, I hope,” Chat announced himself dramatically, hopping down onto the platform. “Care to help me out?” he asked, showing them a thick tangle of looped string lights. Paon quirked an eyebrow.

“Christmas was four months ago?” he asked.

“Oh, come on, nothing wrong with setting a little atmosphere,” Chat waved off. “Just some nice lighting and snacks, nothing too fancy… I’ll just hop over here,” he said, squeezing past Queen Bee to access the railing, “excuse me if I smell slightly of camembert, my kwami was feeling particularly hungry before I came.”

“I see...” Queen Bee said dryly, taking a part of the cord and helping Chat wrap it around the pole. Paon took the other end and looped it around the edge of the railing.

“There we go,” Chat smiled, stepping back to admire the set-up. “Perfect.”

“Heyo,” Carapace greeted, jumping down to the rooftop.

“Hey,” the other three responded automatically in unison. Carapace laughed.

“Fancy much?” he asked. Chat shook his head.

“What better way to welcome our newcomers to the team than a little nighttime party?” he explained. Carapace shrugged.

“Why not,” he reasoned. “Welcome, by the way,” he said to Paon and Queen Bee.

“Thanks,” they responded together.

“Pfft, you two are really some pair,” Carapace joked.

“Excuse you, what is _that_ supposed to mean?” Queen Bee flipped her ponytail but smiled to let him know she wasn’t serious. Especially not when Carapace’s arrival must mean that a certain someone would also be arriving shortly.

“Ooh, this looks fancy,” Rena commented, joining them, too. Queen Bee’s mood immediately turned sour.

“Hiya,” Paon waved, unaffected.

“Hi,” Queen Bee said, attempting to loosen her jaw before the salt in her voice became too obvious.

“It’s not fancy,” Chat insisted, starting to sound annoyed. “Why does everyone say that?”

“Hey, I’m not complaining. Nothing wrong with a little celebration every now and then,” she grinned. “Nice to meet you two.”

“You too,” Paon replied. Queen Bee stayed silently tensed until she saw a flash of red across the now-darkening horizon.

“M’lady, please don’t say this looks too fancy,” Chat begged before she’d even touched down.

“What?” she asked. “Oh, that. I mean, I could see it from a mile away if that constitutes ‘fancy’,” she shrugged. “It’s nice.”

“Hi Ladybug,” Queen Bee said immediately, rushing over to her.

“Hi,” Ladybug replied, attempting unsuccessfully to subtly loosen Queen Bee’s grip on her arm.

“Hey, LB,” Rena said, and Queen Bee scowled. “About time you joined us.”

“Hi,” Paon said.

“Hello all of you,” Ladybug said. “Wow, the team really has grown, hasn’t it?”

Chat, Carapace and Rena nodded while Paon and Bee stood around awkwardly.

“Well, I guess it only makes sense to start by introducing ourselves. You two are new, so we don’t know how your powers work to help us, and you probably don’t know ours,” Ladybug explained.

“I’m Queen Bee,” said the yellow-and-black one before anyone else could start first. “I’m the new holder of the Bee miraculous and my kwami said my powers let me cover something in honey that solidifies and basically suspends that thing in amber until the miraculous cure fixes everything. Pretty cool, huh,” she said, flipping her hair.

“Uh, yeah,” Ladybug replied awkwardly. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Queen Bee. And you?” she asked, gesturing to Paon.

“Paon Royale, holder of the Peacock Miraculous. I can freeze time for non-miraculous wielders up to ten seconds. Also I can see my opponent’s next move in my fan,” he explained, holding it up.

“Ooh, that’s interesting,” Rena commented. The others nodded.

“So, what about you guys?” Paon asked.

“I think most of Paris already has some idea of what my powers are by now,” Ladybug joked, “but I’m the only one who can purify akumas and my miraculous cure basically undoes any damage that happened during an akuma attack, as well as the miraculous abilities used during that time, apparently.”

“Cataclysm destroys stuff that I touch, simple enough,” Chat shrugged. “But my powers also come with some pretty pawsome feline features, like night vision.”

“Not confirmed to be part of his powerset, but he also comes with an infinite supply of bad puns,” Carapace added, earning a playful jab to the stomach by Chat.

“You probably already know my name, and I can use my flute to cast illusions, like the fake Volpina did. My actual power lets me use it to hypnotize people, though,” Rena said.

“I can create a dome barrier to shield from attacks,” Carapace said. “It’s really only good for defense, I guess, but it’s pretty nifty.”

“So we’ve got a decently assorted powerset on the team, now,” Ladybug concluded. “Welcome to the team, you two.”

“Thanks,” they replied.

“Now, what?” Paon asked.

“Usually it would just be two of us doing night patrol, but since we’re all here, why don’t we get to know each other some more,” Chat suggested. “I brought cookies.”

“Camembert?” Queen Bee asked warily, remembering that his kwami liked it.

Chat looked at her in shocked horror, then laughed.

“Nah, these are coffee,” he said. Now it was the others’ turn to look shocked and horrified.

“How long are we supposed to be awake?” Queen Bee asked cautiously.

“Not that long,” Carapace answered.

“They’re decaf,” Chat protested.

“Who even makes coffee-flavored cookies, anyways?” Rena asked.

“The Dupain-Cheng bakery!” Chat exclaimed, and Ladybug briefly choked. “They’re actually really good, you should try them.”

“They’re not bad,” Ladybug agreed to Chat’s surprise.

“What, you’ve tried them, too?” he asked. She nodded vaguely.

“Well, if Ladybug thinks they’re good, they must be good,” Rena reasoned.

Queen Bee subtly clenched her teeth and all but snatched one out of Chat’s hands. She nearly spit it out in disgust.

“I guess it’s an acquired taste, then,” she said uncomfortably, forcing it down her throat. Chat looked mildly concerned but shrugged.

Carapace wasn’t crazy about them either, but Paon nearly inhaled half the bag. Chat and Ladybug stared at him.

“Teenage coffee addict,” he said. “What can I say, I’m not much of a morning person...”

“Soo, what kind of stuff do you like, then?” Chat asked curiously. “Apart from coffee, I mean.”

Paon laughed.

“I’ve always been a fan of comic books, but lately I’ve found myself leaning towards superhero manga. I also like drawing,” he said.

“Did you say comic books?!” Rena almost shouted.

“Um, yes?” he answered.

“Marvel or DC?” she asked immediately.

“Marvel for sure, but DC’s cool, too, I guess,” he shrugged. Rena’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

“ ‘I _guess_ ’ ?!” she exclaimed in outrage. “DC has _way_ cooler superheroes!”

Paon shrugged.

“Yeah, well, maybe I think Marvel heroes are more relatable,” he said.

“ _I will convert you to the DC side you mainstream nerd!_ ” she vowed, before Chat cut in.

“Did you say superhero manga?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah, I really like anime and manga, too,” he said.

“ _Nerd_ ,” Queen Bee whispered under her breath, but hypocritically tuned in anyway.

“So like, _Boku no Villain Academia,_ or…?” Chat asked.

“That one’s probably one of my favorites but I’m pretty varied with the anime I watch,” he replied, then Rena distracted him again by asking who his favorite character was before Chat could ask him if he’d seen all of _One Part_.

“I’ve seen all of _One Part_ ,” Queen Bee admitted quietly, tapping him on the shoulder, “and a bunch of other anime, too.” Chat turned to her and brightened.

“Awesome! Have you seen the latest episode of _Attack on Giant?_ ”

“Of course I have,” she rolled her eyes.

“Oh, cool, I didn’t want to spoil it for you if you hadn’t. So what did you think of the scene when...”

“I didn’t realize they’d all be nerds,” Ladybug said dryly. Carapace shrugged.

“I’ve watched a bit of anime, myself, but it’s nothing I’ve ever really gotten into,” he said. “And I watched whatever superhero movies were playing at the cinema, but I’m more of an Internet guy, myself.”

“What, like Youtube?” she asked?

“Hm, not exactly. I had a Vine account back when that was a thing, so I know all the ones that got popular. I’m also big on memes and stuff,” he explained.

“Like Chat?” she asked warily.

Carapace gave her a look of mock hurt.

“No,” he said finally, “much higher quality than Chat.”

Chat whipped around.

“Excuse you,” he snapped. “I can easily prove that I am the true Meme Lord of dank memes!”

Ladybug hid her face in her hands. Queen Bee cringed, but Paon and Rena simply watched on curiously.

“Fine,” Carapace decided. “Then let’s see who can quote the most rare vines. Anyone here have data they don’t mind wasting?”

“I have unlimited,” Rena offered cautiously.

“Thanks,” Chat said. “You’re on,” he challenged.

***

A half hour later, the sky was dark and Queen Bee had nearly split her sides laughing. It was a close victory, but Chat slipped up on the last one, so Carapace won the title of “Dankest Meme Lord”. The name was still pending approval from Ladybug.

“Well, I should probably go, now. My parents wanted me to wake up on time to take my sisters to their kids’ program tomorrow morning, so I should go to sleep soon,” Rena said. “But first, _lemme take a selfie!_ ”

Ladybug groaned and facepalmed. Queen Bee cackled. Rena positioned herself beside the two girls and snapped a shot. Queen Bee was thankful that her face looked at least halfway decent in spite of her eyes squeezed shut and mouth wide open mid-laugh.

“Hey, what about us?” Paon asked.

“Girl power,” was Rena’s only response before she leapt away. Paon rolled his eyes.

“Your endless commentary on those Vine compilations was enough for us,” Queen Bee assured him.

“What?” he asked, confused. “ _What does that even have to do with-_ ”

Queen Bee merely shrugged before waving them goodbye and flying off.

“Guess we’ll all be heading home, then,” Carapace said. “Bye.”

“Bye,” the others said, and soon they were all heading off towards their respective destinations.

***

Chat came back five minutes later to take down the lights before someone noticed the empty box in the pile of Christmas decorations in the storeroom. He quickly cleaned up the rooftop before someone noticed _he_ was missing, and then rushed back to the Agreste mansion.

And then the rooftop was empty once more.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
